Make a Wish
by RandomMoo92
Summary: We're always told to wish on things; fallen eyelashes, shooting stars, birthday candles and sometimes we just wish. The people of the wizarding world are no different. A series of one-shots dipicting different Harry Potter characters and their wishes.
1. James Potter

**A/N: Hello! Yes I haven't been very active lately and I'm hoping this is going to change as of now. So enjoy this little ficlet **

**Summary: We're always told to wish on things; fallen eyelashes, shooting stars, birthday candles and sometimes we just wish. The people of the wizarding world are no different. A series of one-shots from 1980 onwards that tell the tales of the wishes of different witches, wizards and muggles. Mostly a wish per character and a wish per year however some years will have more than one wish as will some characters**.

**Disclaimer: I am not JKR magically placed in the body of a fifteen year old so I do not own the characters. Only the story ideas are mine.**

* * *

><p><span>Make a Wish – James Potter<span>

31st July 1980

He was completely bewildered. One minute he was just a man with a wife but now, now he was a _dad_. It happened so fast he'd almost missed it and now here he was, stood by the window of the cramped hospital room, cradling the smallest, most beautiful creature he'd ever laid eyes on.

Lily was peacefully asleep behind him but he couldn't join her in the land of dreams and he was certainly too hyped up to sit, so he stood and showed little baby Harry James Potter the stars.

He pointed to a large bright star through the murky window.

'That's Sirius, the dog star, Harry. But don't get it confused with your Uncle Sirius.' James chuckled at his own hilarity. Baby Harry just yawned and closed his bright green eyes.

All of a sudden, a bright flash shot across the sky.

'And that, Harry, is a shooting sta. They say you're supposed to wish on them.'

So James did. He closed his eyes and wished.

_I wish for Harry to live a long and happy life._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know it's short but most of these are going to be about this length. If you have any ideas for wishes then just leave a review with your suggestions :)**

**Reviews give the feedback I need to make this better so if you have time please press the little button. :) Thank you!**

**Next up - Lily Potter**


	2. Lily Potter

Make a Wish – Lily Potter

19th June 1980

She lowered herself down onto the dew ridden grass of their tiny garden, not caring that the seat of her jeans would be soaked through when she eventually got up. Clothes, and the state of them, didn't matter anymore. Every day she lost another friend to the war. Every day she woke with a suffocating fear, wondering if today would be the day that Voldemort found them and killed her baby.

She didn't care if she died anymore, as long as Harry and James lived. If they died and she lived, well, it wouldn't be worth it.

Every day James told her it would be okay but it couldn't be. They were being hunted and Voldemort would never stop. She knew James felt the same, even he couldn't hid something like that.

The fiery streak across the sky dragged her from her morbid thoughts.

A shooting star.

She knew wishes didn't come true, not really but it was worth a shot. Anything to keep her husband and son safe, alive.

So Lily Potter closed her eyes and allowed herself to wish and hope, and, as she left the little garden, she felt a little better

_Keep them safe. Keep them alive. Please._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Again if you have any ideas for wishes then just leave a review with your suggestions :)**

**Reviews help me make this better and also make my day. :D**

**Next up – Minerva McGonagall**


	3. Minerva McGonagall

Make a Wish – Minerva McGonagall

1st September 1982

The students were all safely returned and tucked up in bed. Or so she hoped. She was patrolling the corridors and she hoped no rule breaking miscrient had decided that tonight was the night for mischief. If she was honest with herself, she didn't have it in her deal with them.

The war had ended nearly a year ago. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named had vanished but the last year had been filled with attacks by is so called Death Eaters and the worry never left. She hoped this year would be different.

Minerva carried on along the seventh floor corridor, deep in thought.

She hoped the worry would leave soon. After all, she did care for each and every one of Hogwarts students, even the Slytherins, and worrying about eight-hundred students really took its toll on a witch.

A flash caught her eye as she passed a nearby, arched window and her stomach tightened. If the remaining Death Eaters were attacking she would have to act fast but, as she drew nearer, she saw an amazing sight. Hundreds of meteorites shot across the midnight sky, burning the air with their fiery tails. Shooting stars. Very rare, very beautiful.

Her old Grandmother McGonagall had been very superstitious and had spouted these stories like an old parrot, much to Minerva's fathers chagrin. 'Always wish upon a shooting star' She had said 'Always'

SO Minerva checked the corridor was clear before closing her eyes and wishing. She opened her eyes and carried on her patrol, straight backed and prim as ever.

'_Let it be over, the war. Let it never happen again. Keep our world peaceful'_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry its later than I said. Exams and coursework tend to get in the way :P Updates are going to be few and far between from now on. Sorry! But my exam start in exactly 13 days and I need to revise :/**

**So anyway, hope you liked Any suggestions let me know :D**

**Next up: Sirius Black**


	4. Sirius Black

Make a Wish – Sirius Black

30th July 1983

He was lonely and innocent, the only thoughts that ran threw his head. Lonely. Innocent. He was bored too. After years of doing as he pleased with … No, he couldn't think of them because then he would be sad too and Sirius Black tried his hardest never to be sad.

Every day he would pace his cell and every day he would try to guess the date. But today was different. Today he knew the day. 30th July 1983. His Godson was three today.

It didn't take him very long to realise he was stupid too. He had thought revenge was more important than the wellbeing of a small, orphaned boy. Pure stupidity. He had gone after that rat in a fit of rage and landed himself in Azkaban. Stupid.

He would give anything to stroll up on Harry's birthday and whisk him away, living happily ever after. Give anything to hear the high pitched shout of "Un'le pa'foot!" So, once again, Sirius took up his position by the window, assessed his choices of escape and, yet again, came up with nothing.

He growled in frustration and flopped on to his concrete slab of a bed, pressing the heels of his rough hands into his eyes. He pulled his hands away and saw a tiny black hair. An eyelash. A long forgotten memory floated to the forefront of his mind. Lily finding an eyelash upon her hand and wishing. He had thought her mad at the time but now he would do anything, he really would.

So Sirius closed his eyes and wished before letting the tiny eyelash flutter to the ground.

'_Free me'_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading! And a thousand cookies to any reviewers :P **

**Next up: Filius Flitwick**


	5. Filius Flitwick

Make a Wish – Filius Flitwick

17th October 1984

It was his birthday and, after another glorious Hogwarts meal and a new set of books from the staff he had to say he was rather happy. After all, it wasn't every day a wizard turned fifty. Filius sat back in his chair and closed his eyes in contentment.

He didn't notice the house elves bring in the giant cake, nor did he see Dumbledore stand up and gesture to the students residing in the Great Hall. He did, however notice the Hall grow quite. He opened his eyes and came face to face with a cake bigger than him.

'HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU, HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEAR PROFFESER FLITWICK, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!'

He wasn't expecting the round of singing. The sheer joy at having all the people he cared about remember his birthday brought tears to his eyes.

'Blow out your candles Filius! And don't forget to make a wish.' Whispered Professor Sprout into his ear with a wink.

There was only one thing he could think of to with for. Something he'd wanted since puberty. So he closed his eyes and blew.

'_I wish to grow an inch'_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading! And a great big thank you to all those who reviewed :D I've realised that most of the chapters so far are sad and I was going to do Remus next buuuuuut I thought I'd do a bit of a funny one Hope you liked!**

**Reviews honestly make me want to write and really motivate me so if you have a minute just leave a comment :P**

**Zep – Thanks for the review and here is a happy one to help you recover from all the sadness in this fic :P No Minerva doesn't have anything to mourn with her. She's pretty much alone Though I suppose she has the staff Thanks for reading and I'm so glad you like them. :D**

**Thanks to TheMuseNamedPancake, theatre4life, Siriuslove, and Zep for their reviws and suggestions**

**Next up: Remus Lupin**


End file.
